Prom Problem
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: It's time for Lilo's prom and she has no one to go with. She chooses to go with Kioko, but what will happen then. Please RR Chap:2 is up!
1. The Problem

Prom Problem

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: The dilemma

It had been a few months since Lilo and Stitch's quiet evening, a lot had happened. The kids were now a little bit over half their parent's size and could speak perfect English. They sounded like little human children in experiment bodies. Their strength had also increased; it was the end of the school year and the prom was approaching fast. But things were not about to slow down.

Lilo was in Nani's room pacing back and fourth; her sister was printing out some paper's for work. The setting sun was shining through the window, giving the room a reddish glow.

"I don't know what to do Nani! I don't have a dress, a ride or a date and the prom is this weekend!" said Lilo frantically as she paced back and fourth.

"I think your over reacting Lilo, we will get every thing in time don't worry." Said Nani as she grabbed the freshly printed paper.

"But what about a date! Sure we can get a dress and a ride in time, but I don't have a date. Or a boy friend for that matter." Said Lilo as she sat down on the end of Nani's bed.

"Well… that I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find one. I bet Mertle doesn't have a boyfriend yet." Said Nani as she turned towards her sister.

"But she does, she with some guy named Snake."

Nani raised an eyebrow. "Snake huh; Well he sound's like a gentle man." Said Nani sarcastically.

Lilo just fell backwards onto her sister's bed and sighed. 'What am I going to do?' thought Lilo as she stared at the ceiling.

"Why don't you ask Keoni to go with you?" asked Nani as she sat next to her sister.

"But Keoni already has a girl friend; some cheer leader he knows. Besides me and him broke up in middle school remember." Said Lilo.

"Oh that's right; you said he had no personality. Personally I agree with you, him and his perky father." Said Nani almost laughing at the thought of her former boss.

"Come on Nani I'm in trouble here!" moaned Lilo.

Nani sighed and stood up. "Well I don't know what to tell you Lilo. You'll have to figure this out on your own." Said Nani as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Argh! Some help you are!" yelled Lilo.

Later that night every one was sitting around the table, enjoying their meal. Except for Lilo, she was still pondering what she was going to do. She could get a dress in time, but her main problem was a date to take her. She could not think of anybody that would take her, all the guy's from school were jerks. She continued to think, so hard that at one point here face was a bright red.

Nani look's at her sister. "Take it easy Lilo, if you don't calm down your head will explode."

"That could be being messy, should I fetch a towel?" asked Jumba she he looked at Nani.

Nani gave Jumba a dumb founded look. "I was kidding." Nani then looked back at Lilo. "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll take you out to get a dress. Ok?"

"Don't be silly Nani; as the fastest and most stylish semstress in the galaxy I can just make Lilo a dress." Said Pleakly.

"Sorry Pleakly but I don't want to go looking like a lesbian." Said Lilo.

"What's a lesbian?" asked Stitch as he cocked his head to the side.

"You don't need to know, none of you need to know." Said Nani as she pointed to Stitch, Angel and the kids.

Stitch and Angel just shrugged and every one continued to enjoy their meal. The next day Nani, Lilo, Angel and Ashley all went down to the store. After looking at hundred's of dresses Lilo finally picked out a beautiful red dress. She also picked up a few accessories; Angel and Ashley also got a few things. Angel and Ashley had gotten a few ribbons to put on their antenna. They paid for their items and proceeded to leave the store, but as they were leaving they ran into a most unwanted person.

Their stood Mertle and her boyfriend Snake. He was built similar to Kioko; tall, muscular, and pretty good looking. His hair was spike and he was wearing dark sun glasses. He wore a black leather jacket and baggy torn blue jeans.

"Well if it isn't the girl with the mutant pet's." said Mertle coldly. "I see your getting a dress and a raggedy one at that. But what good is it if you don't have a boyfriend?" said Mertle as she took Snake's arm.

"Yeah… what she said." Said Snake.

Angel and Ashley both gave a low growl and began to bare their teeth. Lilo's fist tightened, to the point that here knuckles popped. "You may have a boyfriend Mertle… but when I get one at least he won't be as dumb as a box of rocks." Said Lilo angrily.

"Yeah!" came Angel and Ashley's comment; making a mockery of Mertle's gang.

"My man is not as dumb as a box of rocks! Isn't that right Snake?"

"Ooh pop rocks? I love pop rocks!" said Snake; he was the perfect model for the air headed jock.

Lilo looked at Mertle with a raised eyebrow and a fiendish smirk. "I prove my point." Said Lilo.

"It does not matter because my boyfriend is cooler, stronger and sexier then any other guy around. No one can stand up to him." Said Mertle defensively.

Mertle then turns and walk's into the store, with Snake following close behind. Angel and Ashley continue to growl and Lilo just stand's there thinking of way's to humiliate Mertle.

"You know the way her mom act's you would never figure that she would act like that." Said Nani as she looked at Lilo.

"I bet she wouldn't act like that if you left me alone with her for just a few minutes." Said Ashley as she looked at her dark blue claws.

"You know Ashley… that's one person that I wouldn't care about if you clawed her to death." Said Angel as she too extended her claws.

"Let's just forget about it." Said Lilo as she turned away. "Come on let's get home."

Later that night; Lilo sat in her room thinking about what she could do. She constantly thought about what Mertle had said. That no one could stand up to Snake, she knew that was wrong because Stitch could take him on. But she couldn't take Stitch to the prom for obvious reasons, plus Angel might not like the idea.

'Who then? Who could I take?' thought Lilo as she paced back and fourth. 'I can't possibly find a boyfriend by the weekend.'

Lilo sat down on her bed and put her face in her hands. She gave a frustrated sigh and then looked around her room. She had a hologram set to look like the forest; the only thing not disguised was her bed. She heard the chirping of exotic bird's and the wind blowing through the lush green foliage.

Lilo's mind slipped away from her dilemma for just a moment, but that's all it took. 'Kioko did a really good job with these holograms.' Just then Lilo's eye's shot open. 'Wait Kioko, he's strong enough to stand up to Snake. It would also look good going to the prom with a guy like him standing next to me!' thought Lilo.

She clapped her hands and the hologram disappeared revealing her regular room. She quickly put her shoes on, ash she prepared to go to Kioko's house.

"I'm sure he'll love to go as well." Said Lilo as she rushed out the door.

A couple of minutes later Lilo had arrived at Kioko's house and had asked the question.

"What! Why me?" yelled Kioko

"Because you're the only one that I can take to stand up to Snake."

"I don't think so Lilo… I mean it's a prom and it's all so… you know." Said Kioko as he frantically searched for a way out.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad and you get to beat up some body. Come on please for me." Asked Lilo as she made puppy eyes.

Kioko looked at her, amazed by her persistence. Kioko growled and wiped his face with his hand. "Fine… I'll take you to the… the… prom." Kioko said almost gagging on his words.

Lilo leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Kioko. "Oh thank you Kioko, you don't know what this means to me." Squealed Lilo.

She gave Kioko a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran back to her car. Kioko walk's to the front door and watches her. "See you this weekend!" yelled Lilo as she drove off.

"Alright." Said Kioko as he waved good bye. After she was out of sight Kioko lost his smile. 'Oh Kioko how far you have slipped.' Thought Kioko as he looked down the road. 'You were once the scourge of the universe, reducing entire cities to ash, crushing men's skulls and hearing their screams of agony.' Kioko gave a big sigh as he leaned against the door way. 'Now… now you're taking a teenage girl to the prom. Oh how I've let myself slip. Why did I ever get involved with them?' thought Kioko.

"I need a drink." Moaned Kioko as he walked back in side; slamming the door behind him.

Well I'm not to pleased with this first chapter; it seemed a bit rushed. But I actually did not change very much from the written version. Anyway the next chapter should be better, please review. Oh by the way I'm leaving July 9th and wont be back until July 24th. I'm going to Los Cabos, on the Baja peninsula. So you'll have to wait until then for an update. Later.


	2. The Prom

Prom Problem

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: The Prom

Lilo rushed home from Kioko's, she was filled with excitement. It seemed like only seconds had passed from when Lilo had left Kioko's house and had arrived at her home. She hopped out of the jeep, not even bothering to open the door. She rushed up the steps, taking big long strides. She burst through the door and was immediately stopped by her sister.

"Lilo where were you?" yelled Nani, her hand's on her hips.

Lilo was gasping for breath but managed to get the words out. "I was solving my boyfriend problem." Said Lilo excitedly.

"Really how did you do that?" asked Nani.

"I'll tell you guy's at dinner." Said Lilo before running to her room.

Nani sighed as she heard the door slam. "If only I had been so excited about my prom." Nani then slinked off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Later that night as every one was enjoying their meal; Lilo explained that she was going to take Kioko to the prom. No one seemed to have any objections to it, except for Nani.

"I don't know about this Lilo, Kioko can get rather rowdy some times." Said Nani as she looked at her sister.

"Oh come on Nani, Kioko's trustworthy. I'm sure he can control himself."

"I don't know Lilo; he is a pirate; what if he starts drinking?"

"I'll keep him away from the booze, just come on Nani he'll do fine." Said Lilo as she clasped her hands together.

"Well… I guess it would be fine…"

"Oh thank you Nani!"

"But if he starts getting crazy you two come straight home ok." Said Nani in a protective tone.

Lilo squealed with joy and then turned towards Stitch and Angel. "And while I'm at the prom you two can have a party of your own." Said Lilo happily.

Both Stitch and Angel's ear's perked up with excitement. "Really!" asked the two of them in unison.

"Yeah; it'd be unfair for me to go to a party and just leave you guy's just sitting around. You could invite some of your cousins over; most of them haven't even seen the kid's yet." Said Lilo as a smile sat upon her face.

"Now wait one second Lilo! They can't have a party!" yelled Nani, Stitch and Angel's ears fell to their shoulders.

"And why not?" asked Lilo as she began to sound tough.

"Why not? Because their will be no one to watch them!"

"Well you'll be there to keep order." Said Lilo as she crossed her arms.

"Huh you expect me to watch all of those experiment's by myself? Lilo are you lolo!"

"You wouldn't be alone; you'd have Jumba and Pleakly to help you." Lilo looked at Stitch and Angel. "And I would expect you two to keep your cousins in line as well."

The two experiments's looked at each other then at Lilo. "Got it Lilo!" said the two of them as they both saluted.

"It doesn't matter Lilo you know how much chaos they can cause in even the shortest time." Argued Nani.

"It's only for a few hours, I'm sure they can behave themselves for that long." Said Lilo as she walked over and patted Stitch and Angel on the head.

"I don't know Lilo."

"Come on what can it be hurting? Let evil genius experiments have party." Said Jumba as he smiled.

"Yeah, that way I can schedule the event's for the night." Said Pleakly.

Nani gave Pleakly a surprised look. "I thought you didn't like the experiments."

"Of course I don't; their all just little monsters. But if there's a party that need's planned I'll do it!"

"But no one will be following schedule." Said Jumba

"Sure they will." Said Pleakly with confidence.

"Pleakly since when has anyone followed your schedule?" asked Nani.

Pleakly raised his finger and began to speak. "Well there was that one time that… um… hey!" yelled Pleakly.

"Just trust me on this Nani, they'll be good. Let them have the party." Said Lilo using the same face she used on Kioko.

Nani gazed into her sister's pleading eyes, which she new was a fatal move. "Fine they can have the party…"

The two experiments and their offspring all cheered with delight. "Thank you Nani." They all said in unison.

"But if thing's get to out of control party's over got it?" said Nani.

"Got it Nani!" said Stitch happily.

"Then it's settled while I'm at the prom you guys will have a party all your own." Said Lilo as she got up and put her plate in the sink.

The rest of the night a joyous feeling filled the house, Lilo was especially happy. She was up in her room getting her dress all ready; the prom was the day after tomorrow. Stitch and Angel were in the kitchen putting together a guest list for their party and the kids were just playing video games.

The next day came before they knew it; Stitch and Angel were going around the island inviting their cousins to the party. Meanwhile Lilo was back at Kioko's house making sure he knew what to do.

Kioko was sitting on his couch with a confused look on his face. "Well do understand it now?" asked Lilo as she put away her presentation boards. She was also dressed like a business woman.

"Wow… um… well I get some of it, but I never knew this prom thing was so complicated." Said Kioko as he ran all of the information through his mind.

"Huh… you think your roll is complicated try being a girl at the prom. You will never understand how important the prom is to us girls." Said Lilo.

"I'll never understand why you have a prom. To me it sounds like a big waist of time." A second later Kioko got a high heeled shoe to the face. "Ow! Why did you do that?" asked Kioko as he heeled his nose.

"Never call the prom a waist of time! It's a sacred tradition and must be respected." Said Lilo in a strong voice.

"Sacred tradition my ass." Mumbled Kioko as he made sure his nose was not broken.

Lilo whipped around and glared at him. "What did you say?" asked Lilo with anger I her voice.

"I didn't say any thing."

"Ok then, now you will pick me up tomorrow at 7:00. We will be home by eleven; got it?"

"I got it, don't worry about it."

"Oh one last thing! Will you be picking me up in your car or on your motorcycle?"

"Oh, probably my car." Said Kioko as he leaned back on the couch.

"Good, because you know Nani doesn't like that motorcycle of yours."

"Yeah, that's why I'll be brining the car. I'm under enough pressure; I don't need your sister yelling at me." Said Kioko with a laugh.

"None of use need that." Said Lilo with a smile. "Well I have to be going; see you later Kioko." Said Lilo as she walked out the door.

Kioko waved goodbye as Lilo drove off, the rest of the night passed by quickly. Stitch and Angel had returned after inviting some of their cousins. The next day was a rather quiet day; everything was in order for tomorrow. So everyone just lay around the house and relaxed. Before long the day ended and the sun was rising on that special day.

Lilo awoke bright and early and started to clean and prepare her dress. Stitch and Angel also began to decorate the house, with little help from the kids; who were busy wrapping each other up in colorful streamers. The hectic day soon gave into dusk; all of the cousins came over and were now in the living room. Angel and Ashley were up in Lilo's room helping her prepare. Stitch, Oki and Kina were in Jumba and Pleakly's room just wasting time.

Angel finished brushing Lilo's long beautiful hair and then looked in the mirror. Where Lilo was gazing deeply at her own reflection. "Well. How do I look?" asked Lilo as an uncertain smile appeared on her face.

Angel smiled. "You look simply marvelous." Said Angel kindly.

Ashley; who had been doing Lilo's nails looks up into the mirror. "Yeah! You're very beautiful!" said Ashley with a smile.

Lilo giggled and then smiled. "Thank you. You two helped so much… how can I ever repay you?"

Angel smiled and put her paw on Lilo's shoulder. "You have already done so much. Just have a good time."

Lilo turned to Angel and gave her a quick hug. She then turns to Ashley and gives her a hug. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey are you ready in there?" came Stitch's voice.

"You two go down to the party, I can handle the rest." Said Lilo

"Ok Lilo." Said the two of them as they left the room.

Stitch and Angel walk down stairs as the kids wait at the top. When they reached the bottom of the steps which lead into the living room. All of their cousins that had come were just standing around talking. Nani and Jumba were in one corner of the room watching the proceedings very carefully.

"Alright everybody, welcome to our party." Said Angel.

Everybody turned towards them. "Yes, but before we get this party going we would like to introduce our wonderful kids." Stitch looked up the stairs and motioned for the kids to come down. He then turned back to crowd. "Everybody this is Oki, the oldest one. The second oldest one Ashley and last but certainly not least Kina." Said Stitch as the kids came down in order.

All the experiments smiled which made all of the kids feel rather awkward. "Wow they have really grown." Said Slushy

"Their just adorable!" said Clip

After a few minutes of compliments and other embarrassing things, the kids snuck away to the couch; they were blushing brightly. Kixx walked over to Stitch and began to whisper in his ear.

"I brought the… you know what." Said Kixx as he looked from side to side.

Stitch gave a small evil chuckle. "Perfect, our party tradition will once again be fulfilled." Said Stitch quietly

The two of them began to chuckle evilly but were interrupted by Angel. Who cleared her throat angrily.

"And what are you two laughing about?"

The two of them stood up straight and smiled innocently. "We were just… um… Kixx what were we doing?"

"We were… uh… I was… telling you a joke! Yeah that's it a joke." Said Kixx nervously.

"Yeah a joke that's it." Said Stitch as the two of them nodded their heads.

Angel just raised her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, what was it then? I could use a good laugh."

The smiles disappeared from their faces, Stitch looked back and fourth between Kixx and Angel. He was stuck with no way out, he finally gave into the pressure.

"Oh, I give up. Angel we weren't laughing because of a joke we were laughing because…" Stitch was cut off by Angel.

"I know why you were laughing Stitch. I listened in to your phone call with Kixx here." Said Angel as a small smile came across her face.

"You listened in to our conversation!" Said Kixx in a loud whisper.

"Hey I didn't mean too but once I heard a little I had to hear the rest."

"Well then you probably think that it is not a good idea. You probably think it's immature and you want me to be as mature as possible around the kids." Said Stitch as he gave a heavy sigh and he drooped his head.

Angel began to chuckle just like they had been. Stitch and Kixx looked up (or down in Kixx's case) at Angel with very confused look's.

"Oh Stitch… sweetie, there are times for maturity and then there are times to just have fun." Angel got close to Stitch and smiled. "And this is one of those times to just have fun." Said Angel as she poked Stitch in the chest lightly with each word.

"What are you saying?" asked Kixx.

Angel gave a slightly evil smirk. "I mean that I'm in."

Stitch's ears perked up and a big smile came across his face. "You mean that you're going to help us?"

"No, I was just being funny. Of course I'm going to help you." Said Angel.

Kixx was rubbing his paws together evilly. "Oh boy! Pleakly is going to get it big time." Said Kixx as he glanced over at the scrawny alien.

"Yeah." Said Stitch and Angel in unison.

A few minutes passed by when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Stitch walked over and opened the door, Kioko was leaning against the door way. He was dressed in a very well pressed black tuxedo, it was a basic tux but he made it look very good.

All the female experiment's jaws dropped at the site, especially Angel.

"W… Wow! Kioko you look so handsome." Said Angel, she did not notice Stitch glancing at her questionably.

"Thank you Angel, I believe that I pull it off quiet nicely." Said Kioko as he walked in.

"I'll say!" yelled Clip.

Kioko just gave her a confused/ disturbed look. Jumba and Nani come walking in from the kitchen.

"Wow Kioko, you clean up pretty good." Said Nani.

"Yes, you don't look anything like you usually do. Those people's will not be able to be telling you are filthy space pirate." Said Jumba with a laugh.

Jumba looked at Kioko, he had a very straight face and his hands became balled into fists and surrounded by yellow energy.

"A filthy pirate?" asked Kioko

Jumba suddenly became very nervous and he barley got his words out. "Do not for to be taking it personally. You are a very well groomed pirate." Said Jumba nervously.

Kioko just gives him one last warning glare before looking at Stitch. "Well looks like you had a good turn out of your cousins huh?"

"Yep, they all managed to get away from their busy schedules to come." Said Stitch as he looked around the room.

A few more minutes passed by as they all waited for Lilo. But they would not have to wait much longer.

"Ok I'm ready!" came Lilo's voice.

Everyone gazed in amazement as Lilo slowly walked down the stairs with a grace unmatched. Her dress sparkled in the light, pearly white gloves covered her arms and around her neck was a beautiful diamond necklace. She reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly walked over to Nani.

"Well how do I look?" asked Lilo.

"You look beautiful. I'm so happy; my little sister is going to the prom."

"I hope everything goes alright." Said Lilo as she smiled uncertainly.

Nani puts her hands on Lilo's shoulders. "It'll go great, don't worry about it." Said Nani in the most carrying voice.

Lilo just smiled and turned toward the door, were Kioko and Stitch were standing. She made her way over to them and stopped a foot or two away.

"You look amazing Lilo." Said Stitch as he looked at his long time friend.

"Thank you Stitch." Said Lilo. She then looks at Kioko. "What do you think?"

A warm smile came across Kioko's face. "I agree with Stitch, you look amazing."

"You don't look bad yourself." Said Lilo softly.

"Thanks, well shall we be going?" asked Kioko as he bowed and pointed out the door.

"Yeah, lets go." Said Lilo as she walked out the door.

The two of them walked down to Kioko's car, he opened the door for her and she climbed in. He walked around to the other side and hopped in. The car started up with a smooth purr and the two of them began to drive down the path. Nani and Stitch both stand in the door way waving.

"Stitch do you think they'll be fine?" asked Nani

"They'll be just fine." Said Stitch as he turned and walked back inside.

Nani follows close behind. Once inside Stitch looked around the room with a smile.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" yelled Stitch as he through his fist in the air.

All the experiments cheer and begin to run around. Then Pleakly comes walking in. "So the first thing on the schedule is…" said Pleakly as he looked at his clip board.

"Actually Pleakly, we had something else in mind." Said Stitch as he looked around the room.

All of the experiments got evil smiles on their faces. As if out of nowhere all of them pull rolls of toilet paper out from behind their backs.

"Oh no, not again!" yells Pleakly as he runs off screaming with all of the experiments chasing him.

After a few minutes of driving Lilo and Kioko were almost to the high school. Kioko was of course concentrating on the road and Lilo was looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

'I never knew he could be this polite. He's like a totally different person.' Thought Lilo.

Suddenly one question popped into her head that she just needed to ask. "Kioko have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

Kioko went wide eyed for a moment and then quickly glanced at Lilo. "Have I ever had a girlfriend?" asked Kioko in surprise.

"Yeah, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No… no I've never had a girlfriend." Said Kioko as he looked towards the road again.

"Really! That's surprising."

"Why is that surprising?"

"Well it's just that you're so… so strong, nice and quiet handsome. I don't see how you couldn't have had a girlfriend at some point." Said Lilo as she looked at him with a smile.

"Well Lilo I'll tell you why I haven't had a girlfriend. Just look at my choice of career, I'm a space pirate. I've got bigger things to worry about. A girlfriend would have caused too many unwanted problems."

"What kind of problems?" asked Lilo as she began to get more interested.

"Problems like her getting hurt or kidnapped. Then I would have had to go and rescue her and it would just be a big pain in the butt."

"I see so it's no that you couldn't get a girlfriend it's that you didn't want one." Said Lilo.

"Yeah, that's it." Said Kioko.

The two of them remained silent for another 5 minutes until they pulled into the parking lot. The school was pretty big and sign's were hanging off of the gymnasium. They pulled into a parking spot and got out; Kioko once again opened her door and helped her get out of the small sports car. They walked towards the entrance to the gym, but Lilo came to a stop a few feet from the door.

"What's wrong Lilo?" asked Kioko as he looked between her and the gym.

"I can't do this." Said Lilo as she turned and started to walk away.

Kioko ran around in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this, just have faith in yourself."

"Kioko I can't go in there. I'll just end up embarrassing myself." Said Lilo with a whine.

"You can and you will go in there, I did not get dressed up in this uncomfortable suit for nothing. You dragged me into this and you're going to go through with it." Said Kioko rather forcefully.

He spun her around and began to gently push her towards the door. "I can't go I'm too scared!" whined Lilo.

"You're going in even if I have to carry you in!" growled Kioko.

After a minute or so of struggling the two of them finally got inside. The gym was packed with people, some of them were dancing to hip hop music while others were standing around talking and laughing. The gym was light like a night club with black lights and neon lights all over the place.

"Well this is it, what do you think?" asked Lilo as she looked around the gym.

"Well, I'd have to say that this place resembles a night club I know." Said Kioko as he watched two people dirty dancing. "Now that can't be appropriate."

After Lilo had talked to some of her friends, her and Kioko went over to the snack table to get some punch. Kioko also downed an entire bowl of chips; Lilo had just a few cups of punch. Just then Mertle and Snake came up to the table. Mertle was wearing a purple dress that looked a lot like Lilo's and Snake was wearing his usual leather jacket and Blue jeans.

"Well so you did come after all." Said Mertle in a snobby tone.

"Of course I did, this is the prom. I'm not going to miss it." Said Lilo as she stepped forward.

"Yeah well where's your date then?" asked Mertle as she crossed her arms.

"He's right here." Said Lilo as Kioko stepped up next to her.

"Well he's not totally bad looking. But he is no match for my Snake." Said Mertle as she took Snakes arm.

"Yeah there's no way that he could beat me. Look at him he's all neat and tidy. He looks like a little scrawny… um, scrawny thing." Said Snake.

"Oh please, you wouldn't last a second in a fight against me." Said Kioko as he looked at the boy.

"Oh yeah, well we will see about that. I'm going to break that thing that um… sticks out of your shoulder."

"You mean my arm?" asked Kioko as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah your arm. I'm going to break it like a… a… um, it's like a stick but smaller."

"You mean a twig?" asked Kioko as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah a twig. Your going to be sorry that you messed with the Snake."

"Yeah I can't wait to see you be humiliated again Weirdlo." Said Mertle

"Oh please that is such a childish insult. Can't you come up with something more of age?" said Lilo defensively.

"What ever! Lets go Snake." Said Mertle.

The two of them walk off into the big crowd of people dancing. Kioko and Lilo stare for a moment and then finally started to laugh.

"Well he's certainly an intelligent one." Said Kioko.

"Yeah a regular Einstein." Said Lilo.

They look at each other for a moment and then break out into hysterical laughter. Just then the music changed to a nice slow song. Lilo looked up at Kioko and smiled.

"Please tell me you know how to dance." Said Lilo.

Kioko just shrugged. "Well no, but I'm sure I can pick it up." Said Kioko with a smile.

The two of them walk out on to the dance floor; Kioko puts his hand on her waist and takes her hand in his. She places her free arm on his shoulder; they begin to dance to the soft slow music. They gazed into each others eyes, Lilo's eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. She looked so beautiful, Kioko couldn't help but notice. She seemed so grown up and mature. Lilo also noticed just how handsome Kioko was. Ever since she first meet him he had always been like an older brother to her, if not a kind of father figure. But now she realized just how attractive he was.

The two of them danced on, gazing into each others eyes. Meanwhile back at the house Pleakly was strung up to the ceiling fan by toilet paper. All the experiments except for Stitch and angel were whacking him back and fourth with pillows. Even the kids were getting in on the fun, but Stitch and Angel were over sitting on the couch watching the beating.

Angel gave a soft sigh as she leaned against Stitch. "This is so nice. All of our cousins in one place to just have fun."

"Yeah it is nice." Agreed Stitch

"But you know not all of our cousins are here. I saw some experiment pods in Jumba's ship, shouldn't we activate them so that they can join us?" asked Angel.

Stitch suddenly spun around to face her. "No, those pods are far too dangerous."

"Well I'm dangerous, why don't you have me locked away?" asked Angel

Stitch saw right through her little game. "Aw honey, you're not dangerous in that way. Your just dangerously beautiful." Said Stitch as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Angel smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "And your both dangerous and dangerously cute." Said Angel as she gave him a small kiss on the nose. "Well I'm thirsty, I'll be right back." Said angel as she hopped off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"I still say that she would be better off with me." Said Kixx as he walked up to Stitch.

Stitch gave a small chuckle. "Oh please, she likes you as much as she likes fleas."

"Oh come now Stitch, you can't mean that. You know as well as I do that I could offer her… a lot more." Said Kixx in a naughty tone.

The smirk disappeared from Stitch's face. "Why you son of a…"

Stitch leaps off the couch and on to Kixx; the two of them roll around on the floor. They trough punch after punch at each other, all of the experiments leave Pleakly and gather around the two brawling experiments. Stitch picked up a chair and threw it at Kixx, but Kixx evaded it and it hit Pleakly. Pleakly went flying out of the window with a scream. After a couple of minutes Nani and Angel come walking into the room, Nani sees the fight and rushes over. She reaches in and pulls Stitch off of Kixx.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Nani.

"Dad and uncle Kixx were fighting." Said Kina

"I can see that but what started it?"

"Yeah, what would cause you two to start fighting in the middle of this wonderful party?" asked Angel in a slightly angry tone.

Both Stitch and Kixx got an embarrassed look on their faces. "Um Nani could you put me down so I can tell her?" asked Stitch

Nani sighed. "Sure."

She sets him down and both Kixx and Stitch walk over to Angel and whisper in her ears. Her eyes shot open in surprise but then a angry/ disgusted look came on too her face.

"Oh come on you two! That's so stupid, not to mention disgusting!" yells Angel.

"We're sorry." Said Kixx and Stitch in unison.

"You bet you're sorry, I'm ashamed of both of you!" growled Angel as she turns around angrily.

"But Angelcakes!" says Kixx as he places his big paw on her shoulder.

She glares at him from the corner of her eye and then grabs his paw and fling's him across the room. He crashes into the wall and falls unconscious.

Stitch and everybody else's jaws dropped. Angel then walks over to Kixx's K.O.'d body.

"And don't call me Angelcakes!" growled Angel. She turns back towards Stitch, who takes a frightened step back. "And you have to behave yourself too! Ok dear?" growled Angel as she cracked her knuckles.

Stitch laughed nervously. "Yes, I'll behave."

Back at the prom Kioko and Lilo had finished their dance and were now outside looking at the stars and ocean. Kioko was leaning against the side of the gym and Lilo was standing there with her arms crossed.

"It's so beautiful out tonight, isn't it Kioko?" asked Lilo as she looked out over the ocean.

"Yes, it is yet another beautiful night here on this world." Said Kioko as he looked up at the stars.

"Are the nights beautiful on your planet?" asked Lilo as she looked over at Kioko.

Kioko looked at her surprised by her question. He turned his head back towards the stars. "The nights were beautiful, but we did not have the stars too gaze at."

"Why is that?" asked Lilo as she too looked at the stars.

"Well it's mostly because of the atmosphere. It's a lot thicker then Earth's and only the light of the sun gets through. From space the planet looks like across between Jupiter and Saturn." Explained Kioko.

He seemed to be reminiscing about it as he talked about it. But the more he talked the more questions popped into Lilo's head, but she quickly pushed aside most of them.

"You know though I bet that you were cute when you were little." Said Lilo even though she didn't know fully why.

"Why would you think I was cute?"

"Well just look at you, that does not come from an ugly little tike." Exclaimed Lilo.

"Yes well I was a very energetic little boy. A wide eyed, caring little boy."

The tone Kioko used for the last part really surprised Lilo, it almost sounded like he was disgusted or even hated the thought of him as a child. She quickly decided to change the subject.

"So far this is going pretty well." Said Lilo.

"Now you see there was nothing to be worried about." Said Kioko, the strange tone gone from his voice.

"Yeah all of you were right, it all turned out good."

"Of course, did you really think that we would lie to you?"

"How could you lie though? This is your first prom as well."

Kioko put his hand behind his head and laughed. Lilo laughed a little as well she then leaned against the wall as well.

"If only my parents could be here now, they would have loved to see me in my prom dress." Said Lilo with a smile.

"I'm sure they would have."

"They would have liked you; I just know they would have." Said Lilo. Suddenly one question popped into Lilo's head and she could not contain it. "You know you never talk about your parents. I would like to meet them one day."

Kioko's head dropped and a shadow covered his eyes. His hands dropped to his sides and she saw his fists tighten. "I'm sure you would, they would have liked you as well. But I'm afraid that it is quiet impossible."

Without thinking Lilo continued cautiously. "Why is it impossible?"

Kioko looked up, the shadow disappeared. His eyes were narrowed with a look of pain upon his face. "They died… along time ago." Said Kioko.

Once again that hint of hatred and disgust was in his voice. "Oh… I'm so sorry." Said Lilo as she looked down herself.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault they died." Kioko's mood seemed to lighten for a moment but Lilo knew he was faking.

"If you don't mind me asking… how did they die?"

Kioko sighed, it wasn't a sad sigh, but a sigh that said he was about to tell a story.

"It happened when I was very young, the equivalent of a 6 year old here. At the time the Koriganian Empire was in debate with the Yonian Empire over a small planet that sat between the two empires." Explained Kioko as he played out the evens in his head. "They constantly argued over who had ownership of the planet. Which sounds a lot like what happened with Kashmir here on Earth. Anyway Finally the Yonian Empire got feed up with Korigan and they invaded. It happened without warning, thousands or even millions of their landing craft descended on the planet. Their troops over ran the city and their walkers destroyed buildings." Kioko stopped his fists were tightening and his face began to show the pain and anger building inside of him.

"So what happened?" asked Lilo half expecting Kioko to start destroying things.

Kioko's fists loosened and the look of anger and pain was replaced by a look of regret. "They died in the invasion, that's what happened."

Lilo wanted to say something but she decided it would be best to let him calm down first. So the two of them just stood there, gazing out at the horizon. When ever she would take quick glances at him she noticed one thing, the moonlight gave his eyes an eerie glow. After about a half an hour Kioko's mood lightened and a small smile once again appeared on his face.

But their peace was interrupted by a group of people dressed similar to Snake. And sure enough Snake and Mertle were the one's leading them. There were about 20 of them total, counting Snake and Mertle.

The group made a half circle around Kioko and Lilo. "Well here you two are, ready for your beating puny boy?" asked Snake in a tuff voice.

"Yeah you get him Snake!" yelled one of Snake's posy.

Kioko folded his arms across his chest, closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I'm not going to fight you Snake." Said Kioko in a calm voice

Snake began to laugh. "You're not going to fight? What are you chicken?"

"That's not it, fighting you would just be a waste of my energy."

"A waste of energy! I don't know what you mean, but I'll show you a waste of energy!" yelled Snake.

Snake then clenched his fist and charged towards Kioko, who still had his eyes closed. Snake threw his punch, but right as it was about to hit Kioko in the face, Kioko cocked his head to the side dodging Snake's punch. His fist hit the rough brick wall and he stepped backwards holding his bleeding knuckles.

"Hey how did you do that? Your eyes weren't even open." Growled Snake

Kioko opened his eyes and stepped off the wall. "How did I do it? I did it because that's just how good a fighter I am." Said Kioko with an evil smirk

"Hey, I'm the best fighter around here!" yelled Snake

"Yeah you are!" yelled Mertle.

Kioko chuckled a little. "You really think you're the best? I bet I could beat you with out using my hands." Said Kioko as he looked at his opponent.

Snake gave a quick chuckle as the two fighters began to circle each other. "Man how are you going to fight with out your hands?"

"I'd just have to show you." Said Kioko as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, show me!" yelled Snake as he charged Kioko once again

Snake threw a series of punches and Kioko dodged each one with ease. Snake threw one powerful punch but Kioko just side stepped it. Snake continued to throw punch after punch, but Kioko merely side stepped it or just moved his head. It was almost sad how easily Kioko dodged Snakes blows; finally Snake threw one last punch. Kioko side stepped it and Snakes fist ended up hitting one of his posy. The boy fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Aw now look, you punched out your little friend. And you haven't even touched me once." Said Kioko in a mocking tone.

Snake faced Kioko; he was out of breath and was sweating. However Kioko wasn't tired in the least.

"So, you haven't hit me either." Said Snake in between breath's

"Oh, you want me to hit you. Now it makes sense." Said Kioko as he slapped himself in the forehead

Snake growled and charged Kioko, he threw a punch but Kioko just ducked under it. Kioko then leaps forward, slamming his shoulder into Snakes gut. Snake stumbles back holding his gut, Kioko took a small leap up into the air and Kicked Snake in the chest. Snake was knocked off of his feet and sent sliding across the ground for a few feet.

"Snake!" yelled Mertle as she ran over to her boyfriend

"I'd say this fight is over." Said Kioko as he looked at Snake. He turned back towards Lilo. "Come on Lilo lets go."

Lilo nodded and the two of them began to walk off. "This fight is not over." Came Snakes voice. Kioko and Lilo stopped were they were. "Not until one of us can't fight anymore!" yelled Snake as he pulled out a switch blade, the blade came shooting out with a familiar click.

The smile disappeared from Kioko's face and was replaced by a very straight face. "I'd put that away if I were you." Said Kioko in a low and threatening voice.

"Why are you scared?" asked Snake in a mocking tone.

"If you fight me with that I will not go easy on you." Growled Kioko

"I don't care! Your going down man!" yelled Snake as he charged at Kioko's back.

Lilo ran to the side to stay out of the way, she became worried. She didn't know why but she became worried for Kioko's safety, she didn't want to see him hurt. But something inside of her gave her comfort.

Snake grew closer and closer to Kioko, whose back was still turned. The blade shimmered in the moonlight, an ominous threat in the night. Snake neared Kioko, but right as the blade was about to pierce Kioko's flesh, he spun around and Grabbed Snakes hand. In one fluent motion Kioko twisted Snakes wrist almost a full 360 degrees, causing him to drop the knife. Kioko then yanks Snake towards him and Kicks him in the gut while still holding his arm. The force dislocated Snakes shoulder, and broke one of Snakes ribs. Kioko then let go of Snakes arm and took a step back, with one final blow he kicked Snake in the jaw. He went sailing through the air and came to a hard landing against the ground.

Kioko walked over to Snake and grabbed him by the neck, he lifted snake off his feet and into the air. He looked up at Snake who had a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Now you listen to me." Said Kioko in a deep and cold voice. "You are no match for me and you never will be. So I would just give up on trying to fight me, because I can do a lot worse to you then I have." Kioko tightened his grip around Snakes throat. "The only reason why I'm even sparing your life is because Lilo is here. Which reminds me, I never want to see you picking on her again. Or else I will show you no mercy."

With that Kioko punched Snake in the gut, causing Snake to spit blood. Kioko dropped him to the ground and walked back towards Lilo. Meanwhile all of Snakes posy ran over to him.

"Lets go." Said Kioko as he walked past Lilo.

"Right." Said Lilo as she looked back at the mangled Snake.

The two of them walked out to the parking lot, the entire way there Lilo was thinking about what had just happened.

'I didn't mean for him to do that much to Snake. But at least he did it.' Thought Lilo as she looked at Kioko.

They finally reached the car and they got ready to go home. But Lilo just had to say something. "Thank you Kioko for every thing you've done tonight." Said Lilo in a quiet voice.

"No problem, but to tell you the truth I'm getting a little tired of every body thanking me." Said Kioko as he wiped something off of the headlight.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks, I know you really didn't want to do this and I'm sorry I forced you into it."

Kioko looked at her and smiled, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Lilo I don't mind it, I would do anything for you or your family." Said Kioko in a very kind voice

Lilo noticed something though, why did Kioko always say her family? Did he not consider himself a family member, she certainly considered him ohana and so did every body else. But because of the situation she kept her self from asking.

With out realizing it she stepped closer to him and the two locked gazes. "And we all really appreciate that." Said Lilo quietly

Lilo takes another step forward and then leans in towards Kioko. Without thinking she touch's her lips to his, Kioko goes wide eyed for a moment but then begins to kiss back. They both wrap their arms around each other and hold each other close. They kiss for a minute or so, but suddenly Kioko pushes himself away.

"I'm sorry… but I can't do this." Said Kioko in a guilty tone

Lilo looked at him with a confused look. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that, I've known you since you were just a little girl. I've watched you grow into the beautiful young woman you are today." Said Kioko.

"And let me guess, when you look at me you still see me as a little girl?" asked Lilo with an understanding smile.

"Well sort of, you're like a little sister to me. And it wouldn't feel right." Said Kioko feeling more comfortable.

Lilo gave a small laugh. "To tell you the truth, I've always thought of you as an older brother."

Kioko chuckled and Lilo could have sworn she saw him blush a little. After a few minutes the two of them felt more comfortable with what had happened. They got in the car and started home.

"You know I wonder what Nani would say if we started dating?" wondered Lilo aloud.

Kioko laughed. "Oh now that would be interesting. She hardly likes you hanging around with Stitch; who is a dangerous genetic mutation. She would go ballistic if you started dating me, an even more dangerous space pirate."

"And you are certainly dangerous, as you demonstrated with Snake."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that, but when I was training I was taught that if an enemy draws a weapon and you have no weapon yourself. Then you are allowed to use as much force as you want."

"Well I say he got what he deserved; I wish you could have done something to Mertle though."

"Oh trust me, with her personality I just did a lot to her."

Lilo nodded. "That's true." Lilo pulled out a pack of gum from a secret pocket that she had put in. She pulled out a piece and began to chew it.

"Hey can I have a piece/" asked Kioko.

"Sure." Said Lilo. She hands him a piece and he pops it in his mouth. "So how do you think Stitch and Angel's party went?" asked Lilo after blowing a bubble.

"Well I'd say that…" Kioko stopped and a surprised look came onto his face. "Lilo what kind of gum is this?" asked Kioko as he glanced at her.

Lilo had a confused look on her face. 'It's peppermint, why?"

Kioko swerved to the side of the road and stopped the car, he then quickly spat out the gum. "You have to drive us home Lilo." Said Kioko in a hurried voice.

"But why?"

Kioko gave a slightly irritated sigh. "Because Lilo, peppermint is a muscle relaxant to a Koriganian."

"A muscle relaxant?" yelled Lilo.

"Yes a muscle relaxant… uh oh." With that Kioko fell limp over the steering wheel.

"Oh now that's a pain in the butt." Said Lilo as she got out of the car.

She moved Kioko's limp body to the passengers' seat. She started the car back up and drove off. "Kioko are you going to be alright?" asked Lilo

Kioko just made some mumbling noises as a bit of drool ran from his mouth.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

A few minutes later Lilo arrived back at the house, music was still coming from the house. Lilo walked over and got Kioko out of the car, she flung him over her shoulders like a fireman. He was actually lighter then he looked. She slowly made her way up the stairs. She got to the top and knocked on the door, a moment later Nani opened the door.

She saw Kioko flung over Lilo's shoulder. "Oh my god Lilo what happened?" asked Nani.

Angel had also looked over. "Did Snake do that?"

"No, Snake didn't do this." Groaned Lilo

"Then who did it?" asked Nani

Lilo sighed. "I did it." Every one in the room looked at her. "Look I gave him a piece of peppermint gum and now…" Lilo sets Kioko on his feet and steps back. Kioko falls to the floor like a wet towel. "Jumba do you know if he will be alright?"

"Well peppermint is a strong muscle relaxant for Koriganian's. But he should be fine within few hours." Said Jumba.

"Lets get him onto the couch." Said Nani

Kixx and Stitch lift Kioko onto the couch, while all the other experiments leave.

"I'll get him some blankets, it doesn't look like he's going home tonight." Said Nani as she walks off.

A few minutes later Nani had placed some blankets on Kioko, Angel was sitting next to him making sure he was O.K. Lilo was up in her room along with Stitch.

"At least the prom went well." Said Stitch as he sat on her bed.

Lilo had already changed into her nightgown and was now just looking out the window. "Yeah, but it could have went better." Sighed Lilo.

Stitch hopped off the bed and went over next to her; he laid his paw on her shoulder. "But it also could have been worse, you had a good time and that's all that matters."

Lilo gave a small laugh. "Your right Stitch, it could have gone a lot worse."

Stitch wrapped his arm around Lilo's neck and gave her a small hug. She looked at him and gave him a scratch behind his ear, which he really liked.

"So did Kioko fight Snake?" asked Stitch after his pleasant scratching

"Fight him, Kioko practically killed him." Said Lilo with a chuckle.

"Really? Tell me what he did." Said Stitch as he lay down on his stomach.

Lilo smiled and proceeded to tell her friend the story, in full detail. After awhile everyone retired to their rooms for the night, the memories of the day playing on in their heads. The next morning Lilo awoke before everyone else, she walked down to the living room to find that Kioko was sitting up in a meditative position.

"I see your feeling better." Said Lilo as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, it wore off a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry that I did that to you."

"Stop saying you're sorry, it isn't your fault. I should have realized the flavor sooner."

"Yeah well I'm still sorry." This got a fed up sigh from Kioko. "Kioko, let's not tell them about what happened at the parking lot."

"Don't worry; I wasn't planning on telling them anyway. But I'm sure you'll eventually let it slip out to Stitch." Said Kioko as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What! You think that I would tell him!" yells Lilo.

"Well yeah, you two tell each other everything."

"I don't tell him stuff like that and he doesn't talk about him and Angel… in those… situations." Said Lilo.

Kioko had a dumb founded look on his face. "I hope he doesn't."

"Anyway I still had a good time last night." Said Lilo as she stood up.

"Well to tell you the truth, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Said Kioko as he stood up.

"So does that mean you'd do it again?" asked Lilo.

"Actually I don't know…"

"Come on how about only on holidays?"

"Ok on Holidays."

"And birthdays?"

"Don't push it."

The two of them began to laugh; they sat around for a few minutes just laughing. Finally the two of them decided to have breakfast, they headed for the Kitchen.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Pleakly?" asked Lilo as she looked around.

Kioko just shrugged; meanwhile outside in a trash can Pleakly was still bound with toilet paper.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? I could use a little help. Someone?" moaned Pleakly as he squirmed around inside the trashcan.

The prom was now in the past and the family could continue on living in happiness. For now.

**Well you wanted me to end it on the second chapter and I did. I will now be working on the next story of the Tejina chronicles, as for the next story of this series it will be called "The beginning of the end". It is not the last story of this series but it does mark a turning point in the series. I hope you will read it. Later.**


End file.
